Slumberville Flash
Slumberville Flash is a Flash by Sleep Mast R posted on August 15, 2019 for Adam Carter's birthday, as well as Sleep Mast R's final big HTF-themed Flash. It is now available on deviantART. This Flash stars 12 main characters: *Prune, Carla, Mime and Mimia: the Hoof family (deer); *Joe, Dara, Sleepmoon and Sleepystar: the Ray family (bats); *Grover, Duggy, Sponer and Troy: the Paw family (wolves), who unanimously agree to sleep during the afternoon right after checking into their hotel. Apart from Happy Tree Friends, three other franchises appear in the Flash. Basic Plot & Controls The Flash starts with the Hoof family having checked into their hotel. When Prune asks Mime and Mimia what they'd like to do, Mime answers with sleeping (via a spinner), and Prune objects. When Carla tells him how tired Mime is, he finally agrees to let Mime take it easy. Next, the Ray family is seen having checked into their hotel. When Joe asks Sleepmoon and Sleepystar what they'd like to do, Sleepmoon answers with sleeping, which the parents immediately agree to (because Sleepmoon is well-known for his slumber). Then the Paw family is seen having checked into their hotel. When Grover asks Sponer and Troy what they'd like to do, Sponer answers with sleeping, but Troy objects because he thinks that it is lazy, as he shows the family his list of activities. When Sponer says the family should be wide awake at night to howl at the moon, Grover agrees, so the family then prepares for a nap. The three families then go to the room (where the parents have double beds on the base and the others have double beds upon the balcony), surprised to learn that all of them are deciding to sleep at the time. Knowing that Cake will be the only active character in the room, Prune provides Cake with the electricity and Wi-Fi. The families then settle into their beds. Before they are seen sleeping, however, Ginger pushes the scene out of sight with a fourth wall break, the same way he pushed away the sleeping-couple scene in Happy Birthday NemaoHTF! (2018). He objects that albeit there being many sleepers in the world, birthdays are supposed to be exciting. Giggles appears and tells him that this is a birthday present for a particular person who loves sleeping characters (namely, Adam Carter), so the characters should sleep for optimal enjoyment. Ginger thus accepts the scene for what it is, and asks the editor to roll it in (another fourth wall break). The user is then presented with the families fast asleep in their beds. In this scene, the arrow keys / WASD can be used to scroll horizontally and vertically through the room. On the right side is a big, empty orange room, and on the bottom-right hand corner, Cake sits in a comfortable yellow apartment. The U and J keys on the keyboard can be used to change brightness (not the up and down arrow keys, now that they scroll). In addition, there is one clickable button for each of the three families, and Cake is clickable. Hoof Button Clicking on this button entails a speech from Sleep Mast R himself, stating that he was going to move on from posting Happy Tree Friends content. He also made a note about Adobe discontinuing Flash after December 2020, as that greatly affects his dA career (since he is a Flash artist). Here is the speech: "As you probably know, I am moving on from posting HTF stuff. My focus will be on other fandoms, such as MLP and TAWOG. As for exactly what I do, I will decide later. But chances are, most will be sleep themed, as usual. Thank you for all your support towards my HTF content; you all got me to the spot at which I landed today. Expect to see a change of fandoms on my profile in September 2019. I might also have to stop uploading Flash's (due to Adobe discontinuing Flash in 2020), which means that if I take the time to learn another software, then during that time, only pictures will be posted in the gallery. For that, I will see for myself." Ray Button Clicking on this button gives the entire list of all the Happy Tree Friends content that Sleep Mast R has uploaded to dA. It starts with significant collections like Sleeping HTF and Sleeping HTF II, then the remaining pages give one-off pictures and Flashes, such as Happy Tree Train Slumber and Put Mime To Bed. The 2016 P&C game Calm HTF was originally forgotten from the list; it has been added in an update on August 22, 2019. On the front page, it includes the fun fact that since bats are nocturnal, it is normal for the Ray family to be sleeping in the middle of the day. Paw Button & Modes When the "Paw" button is clicked, the user can select between 20 different modes for the orange room to the right. When selecting such a mode, usually 1-5 characters appear in the room next to their own beds, and the user can click any of the beds to get the character to sleep. Once a character is sleeping, their sleeping status sticks, and if the user switches to a different mode then back to the character's mode, the character will (automatically) appear sleeping. Here is the name and description of each mode. *'None': The orange room is empty. This is the mode at the start of the Flash run. *'Smart': Sniffles with his rocket bed. *'Super': Splendid with his quilted-blanket bed. *'War & Peace': Flippy with a bed based off of Sleeping HTF III. If, instead of clicking the bed, you click Flippy while he is awake, he will flip out and start leaving the room, and a cutscene will be played, depending on whether the control system has been unlocked (see under "War & Peace Cutscenes"). *'White Snow': Snowers with an angel bed. *'Stolen': Lifty and Shifty with a double bed, and stolen things all around the bed. The bed has two clickable parts, one for each raccoon. *'Cheerful': Crafty and Marjuerita with two separate beds. *'Well-Built': Handy with his bed from Sleeping HTF/II. If, instead of clicking the bed, you click Handy while he is awake, he will attempt to reach the blankets, and then do his famous scowl upon his failure. *'Pink Duo': Molly and Miffy with two separate beds. (Molly's bed and sleeping position are taken directly from CATFHTLFSH Round 12.) *'Main Boys': Cuddles and Toothy with two separate beds. *'Toothy Fan': Ricky with his own bed. Incidentally, when he sleeps, his hat is hung upon a hook. *'Main Girls': Giggles (with Mittens) and Petunia with two separate beds. *'Homeless': Skaggles on a sofa, with Chip on the floor. This time, when you click Skaggles, he will be tossed a blanket, and sleep with the blanket around him. When you click Chip, the laptop will shut down. *'Lonely': Smalltail Sun in his little bed. If you click on him, he'll yawn first, then sleep. Unlike the other characters, his sleeping position randomly changes between two positions every time you look back at him. *'Faithful': PV Leoparda with the bed he slept in at the end of CATFHTLFSH Round 12. Note that due to his faithful nature, you can actually click him again to wake him up, and then toggle his status however you wish. *'Heroes': The Kaplan Boys, with three separate beds. When you click on any bed, the corresponding character will yawn, settle and sleep in a gradual animation. Once all three boys are sleeping, the trio of beds is once again clickable, but clicking on it yields the message, "Hey, the Kaplan Boys need their sleep, especially after the massacre they've been through." *'Sweet Dreams': Nutty with his candy-cane bed from Sleeping HTF II/III. *'Parents & Babies': Pop, Cub, Panda Mom and Baby, on top of two double beds. This time, the beds are not clickable, but once you click any of the four characters, he/she will sleep, in exactly the same position on top of the bed. Additionally, in honor of Sleep Mast R's love of seeing Cub sleeping since 2016, Pop and Cub are still clickable once they're asleep; clicking them will result in animations of floating Z's. (The sleeping pandas are not clickable.) *'Alternate Universe': The Wattersons from The Amazing World of Gumball, along with two beds, a double-bed and a fishbowl (the exact sleeping bases which suffice for the family). Like the beds, Darwin's fishbowl can be clicked, and then he'll be asleep in it. *'Twenty-Four-Seven': Snoozer from Hamtaro. In the series, Snoozer is always sleeping, hence the name of the mode. Additionally because of this, he is sleeping as soon as you see him, and you can click him for an animation of floating Z's (just like for Pop and Cub). Expert Password & Control System When you click on Cake for the first time, the Flash asks you to enter the expert password. This password is "rockyfishie," which is revealed in the second intro scene (with Ginger) when you move your mouse over the sleeping Darwin icon that appears in the sky. Upon entering that password, the control system will be unlocked. You will be able to toggle each of the 12 main characters (who spoke in the first intro scene) between sleeping in bed (the starting mode), sleeping on top of the bed, being awake, and being absent. You will also be able to reset the modes, so that the characters will be awake again (except, of course, Snoozer). There is also a red button which enables you to declare the permanent omnisleep, but that is a significant action which cannot be undone (see under "Permanent Omnisleep"). There is also a catch having to do with the toggling of the 12 main characters: each of the "Hoof", "Ray", "Paw" buttons holds a mutual dream, and needs the entire family to sleep in order to function. For example, in order to change the mode under the "Paw" button, Grover, Duggy, Sponer and Troy must all be asleep. (It does not matter whether certain characters are asleep in the beds and others are asleep on top of them, as long as they're all sleeping.) The final important fact is that once the control system is unlocked, Cake will be sleeping. You can click Cake to go to the control system at any time, and he will open his eyes groggily when you mouse-over him. If you take move the mouse off his body, he will fall back asleep. (The first time you attempt to go back from the control system, the Flash interrupts to tell you that during the entry of the password, Cake drank warm milk and slept.) War & Peace Cutscenes When Flippy is awake in the "War & Peace" mode, and you click him, he flips out, walks toward the viewer in his flipped form, and then a cutscene is then played, depending on whether the control system has been unlocked. *If the control system has not been unlocked yet, then Troy gets awakened by Fliqpy's roar, then reaches his arm to the back of his head, and pulls out some excess fur, tossing it over to the bear. When Fliqpy sees the ball of fur, he reverts to the good Flippy. Troy then goes back to sleep. **Note that, in this case, the 12 main characters are necessarily sleeping in their beds (because the control system is needed to wake them). *If the control system has been unlocked, Fliqpy marches down to the lower apartment where Cake is sleeping, then picks up Cake's body and eats him in four bites. After digesting Cake, Fliqpy reverts to Flippy, and then feels stuffed and sleepy. The scene then cuts to an far-away bedroom in the same hotel, where Four and X are sleeping in their beds. Four reaches his arm out, and recovers Cake while he sleeps. Cake is then visibly drowsy, as he walks out of the bedroom, and through a hallway. Cake turns right when he reaches Ginger's exclusive room in the hotel, and returns to the orange room, where Flippy is seen sleeping in his bed. Cake finally goes back to sleep in his apartment. **With the control system unlocked, this cutscene is always played, regardless of the sleeping statuses of the 12 main characters. **There are several things in the hallway that Cake walks through. First, it says "Vg frrzf gb zr Pnxr vf ernql gb uvg gur unl" on the wall, which is a ROT13 encryption of "It seems to me Cake is ready to hit the hay." Then, Mime's unicycle is on the ground. Then there is a wall photo of Loser sleeping in his little angel bed from Sleeping BFB (January 2018). **Ginger has two possible statuses in his appearance: If all 12 main characters are sleeping, then Ginger will be sleeping in his bed. Contrariwise, if at least one of the main characters is awake or absent, Ginger will be sitting up, enjoying a ramen noodle cup. **This cutscene actually results in Flippy sleeping, even though he was awake right beforehand. *The latter cutscene has an extra secret cutscene. The photo of Loser sleeping in the hallway is clickable. If the user clicks it, it will turn into a green check mark, and the extra cutscene will appear. This cutscene starts with Four and X waking up to X's Alarm Clock. X then tells Four that they should host BFB. Four responds by saying he dreamt that he recovered someone mysterious that neither he nor X has met (this happened at exactly the time that Four recovered Cake outside the dream). Then X says he dreamt about exploring the EXIT, while Four showed up and talked about the nostalgia of inverting 0.142857142857..., and then X got a CGI crown on his head. Right after Four agrees to go back to the BFB set for hosting purposes, a final message shows up on a black screen saying, "Of course, the clock will go back a few moments" (referring to the fact that if you reset the modes then click Flippy again, Four and X will automatically be asleep in the cutscene), and the cutscene ends with a rectangular opening iris. **The repeating decimal 0.142857142857... has 7 as its multiplicative inverse, and X's value is 7 according to the 2008 video X Finds Out His Value. This explains X's nostalgia of inverting the decimal. **The CGI crown is due to the EXIT classroom being CGI in the show. Note that once Flippy sleeps, the cutscene in the first bullet point becomes impossible, because you'd need to unlock the control system in order to wake Flippy. Permanent Omnisleep In the control system, on the bottom-right hand corner, there is a red button which says "PERMANENT OMNISLEEP." You can choose to click that button at any time (after unlocking the control system) to declare the permanent omnisleep. It will then ask you to confirm that you would like to declare it, because it cannot be undone. If you click yes, the permanent omnisleep takes over. And indeed, it is exactly how the Flash described it. Sleeping. In beds. Throughout the entire room and all 20 modes. In addition, there are ambient snoring sounds, and quite a number of differences. Cake will be sleeping in a little bed, and will no longer be clickable. The 12 main characters will be sleeping in their beds (regardless of what statuses you last set for them in the control system), but with Mittens on Mime and Mimia's bed, and Whistle on Prune and Carla's bed. In addition, all of the characters in the 20 modes will be asleep. A few modes have significant differences which only occur at the permanent omnisleep: *'Well-Built': Handy's hardhat and belt will no longer be visible at the foot leg of the bed. Also, there is a hidden region above Handy's bed, which can be moused over, yielding the final "Handy was here" running gag: "HANDY WAS HERE. Well, technically he was awake. Now he isn't any more." *'Toothy Fan': The Toothy face on Ricky's hat is itself sleeping, with its eyes closed. *'Main Girls': Mittens is no longer on Giggles' bed (because she's on Mime and Mimia's bed). *'Homeless': Skaggles is sleeping in a bed, the same bed from Happy Birthday Skaggles (2019). In addition, his kitten (Ashy) is sleeping on top of the blankets, and Chip is on the floor, with the lid closed. *'Faithful': You can no longer click PV Leoparda to wake him. *'Heroes': The trio of beds with the sleeping boys is no longer clickable. *'Sweet Dreams': Nutty will no longer be wearing his facial candy (indicating that he ate it in his sleep). *'Parents & Babies': The four characters sleep in the beds with their heads on the pillows. They also cease to wear their hats (well, Panda Baby never had one). You can still click Pop and Cub for the floating Z's animations. *'Alternate Universe': Daisy the Donkey is sleeping. This is inherited from a TAWOG episode where the same thing is seen. ("Main Boys", for example, has no significant difference: Cuddles and Toothy will sleep in the exact same position as before; it's just that they'll definitely sleep regardless of whether they were asleep or awake right before the declaration.) Note that since Flippy is permanently sleeping, the War & Peace Cutscenes can no longer be seen. Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this Flash. Trivia *This is the first Flash of Sleep Mast R's to feature both horizontal and vertical scrolling. *Each of the main families has two parents and two children, but the Paw family is the only one where the children are both male: each of the other two families has one son and one daughter. *Adam Carter owns the 12 main characters except for Prune, Carla and Mime. *The music used is Advanced Aviations, Sleep Mast R's piano piece. **However, when the permanent omnisleep is declared, the music switches over to Franz Liszt's Consolation No. 3. *Certain necessary credits were given in the Flash instead of the description, so that the viewers wouldn't be spoiled in advance what's in the Flash. **This is similar to the secret in Sleeping HTF II, specifically in Cuddles and Toothy's Flash. When Roter is seen going to bed, his owner is credited in the frame of the Flash. *Mime answers his father's question at the beginning by using a wheel + pointer (since he doesn't talk). The spokes of the wheel say "SLEEP", "EAT JUNK FOOD", "IMPERSONATE ANOTHER FAMILY", "ARGUE ON WHAT TO DO", "DO NOTHING", "BE TOTAL JERKS", "SWITCH GENDERS" and "SPIN AGAIN." The pointer lands on "SLEEP" when Mime uses his miming skill to get it to. *Sleepmoon's award for sleeping straight through a band concert was from an event themed around Rejah City's holiday, Swirly Carnivals. Paper Towel (Napkin's guardian) hosted a contest for the longest uninterrupted sleep in the normal atmosphere, which Sleepmoon won, and Napkin incidentally placed 3rd. *Troy's "list of activities" is unorthodox, as all of the activities say to sleep, but they say it in different wordings: #"Sleep" #"Lie down, relax, close eyes and neglect surroundings" #"Take the rest afforded by a suspension of voluntary bodily functions and the natural suspension, complete or partial, of consciousness" (These words are precisely Dictionary.com's first definition of the word "sleep.") #"Doze off" #"Do the same thing that Giggles was doing at the beginning of HTF TV Ep. 12.1, I've Got You Under My Skin" (because the episode opened with her sleeping) #"Do the same thing that Fluttershy was doing at the beginning of MLP:FiM S 2 Ep. 15, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000" #"Enable yourself to dream without daydreaming" #"Do the same thing that Crash Bandicoot was doing at the beginning of the intro scene of Crash of the Titans (DS)" #"Do the same thing that the contestants were doing in [[w:c:the-strive-for-the-million:The Haunted Forest|TSFTM Ep. 5, The Haunted Forest]], right after the intro" #"A satisfying siesta" #"Saw some logs (figuratively)" #"... -. --- --- --.. . / .. -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / .- ... / .-.. --- -. --. / .- ... / -.-- --- ..- / .--. .-.. . .- ... ." (which is morse code for "SNOOZE IN YOUR BED FOR AS LONG AS YOU PLEASE"). *The franchises used other than HTF are Battle for BFDI (Cake, Four, X and (in a photo) Loser), The Amazing World of Gumball (Anais, Darwin, Gumball, Nicole, Richard), and Hamtaro (Snoozer). *If you use the control system to get Prune Hoof sleeping on top of the bed, he'll sleep with his glasses on. *Snowers sleeps in an angel bed. The angel bed concept has been introduced in April Fool's Day 2, and angel beds have appeared in Sleeping BFB (January 2018) (as Loser's bed), WHHBOLH Part 3 (in Risky's story), and this Flash. **Coincidentally, Sleeping BFB's appears in this Flash in a photo. *The reason why Molly and Miffy are in this Flash, but not Hui Hui's main OC (Hui Hui), is that Molly was a winner of CATFHTLFSH Round 12, leading to Sleep Mast R drawing Molly and Miffy; and later, he wasn't inclined to draw Hui Hui's other OC's. *When Jordan K goes to bed, his shirt flies off, a reference to WHHBOLH Part 2, which in turn references Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw. *The Wattersons' beds and fishbowl are designed to be alike to those in the canon show. *When the Wattersons are sleeping (the "Alternate Universe" mode), they are in their canon sleepwear. However, most of the sleepwear can't be seen underneath the blankets. *The top of the orange room reads: **"The cake is in the lower apartment" before unlocking the control system **"The cake is a lie" (a Portal reference), with red marks crossing out "a lie" and writing "asleep" underneath, after unlocking the control system **"Thank you for the permanent omnisleep...zzzzzzzz" during the permanent omnisleep *Every War & Peace cutscene ends with Flippy and Cake being alike in terms of sleeping status (i.e., both awake or both asleep). *This Flash reveals Sleep Mast R's headcanon about Four's contestant-recovering power in BFB: if Four recovers a contestant in his sleep, the recovered contestant will automatically be drowsy. **Also, Four has a habit of screeching in his sleep. **Whether Four is asleep or awake, the recovered contestant will be awake, except in the case of rare malfunctions. In an unreleased fanfiction of Sleep Mast R's, Liy witnessed Four in EXIT recovering a unrecognized character who was asleep whilst coming out of Four's hand. Four was awake in EXIT's perspective but asleep in his bed in the real world at the time this occurred. Having never seen a strange recovery before, Liy had concern. *The room where Four and X sleep is identical to their RCCT-made bedroom in Sleep Mast R's headcanon, except in a different universe (their actual bedroom is in the universe of BFB). **The gray wall has a secret door, which leads to an abstract mathematical region where, various tilings of the Poincaré disk model of the hyperbolic plane can be seen. This has first been shown in a picture for BFB's 2nd birthday, where Four and X are cheerfully enjoying the order-3 heptagonal tiling. *When X silences his alarm clock in the extra secret cutscene, his right hand looks similar to when he hit his alarm clock in BFB 3, right before the intro. *The description of the Flash has a link to an entertaining Flash based off of Sleeping HTF III. In this Flash, each of the 60 characters toggles between sleeping, waking, leaving and arriving at the building. **This Flash is less important than Sleeping HTF III itself, hence it is in the stash and not an official deviation. *This Flash has a total of 56 distinct characters who are ever seen sleeping (including Ricky's hat and Daisy the Donkey during the permanent omnisleep). This is the second most number of sleepers in a single Flash of Sleep Mast R's, only to be beaten by Sleeping HTF III. **Coincidentally, every (living) character who physically appears is seen sleeping at least somewhere (unless Fliqpy is counted as a separate being from Flippy). There are, however, characters who are mentioned without a physical appearance (e.g., Fluttershy), and this doesn't apply to them. **During the permanent omnisleep, you can see 52 distinct sleeping characters, as you will no longer be able to see Four, X, Loser or Ginger. **The only characters who can never be seen awake in this Flash are Snoozer, Whistle and Ashy (because they only appear in the permanent omnisleep), and Loser (because he only appears in a photo). Possible Faults *Flippy has an eyes-open role in this Flash; however, in CATFHTLFSH, it was revealed that from 5/10/2019 onwards, he'd sleep all the time (for the rest of his life). **This could be a continuity break, however. **Alternatively, a hologram of Flippy might be involved. Category:Miscellaneous